


Lean

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-01
Updated: 2000-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Victoria free-associates.





	Lean

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ _due_ South and all its characters belong to Alliance.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 12-14, 2017.

_Gloves, Victoria. You don't want dishpan hands._

Mother cleaning and cleaning, hating every minute. 

_You have good skin, but you've got to take care of it._

Her eyes fixed on the mirror before bedtime, anxious fingers pressing at her face. 

_They all want the same thing._

She pinned her hair up, then pulled loose a few framing curls. 

_The ones with brains will be twice as foolish as those without._

Every year, on the first day of school, her serious look. 

_No one else is going to look out for you if you don't look out for yourself. Remember that._   


End file.
